Loose Tongue
by BobSince1934
Summary: Angry, smutty Quincest oneshot. Sara teaches Tegan a lesson after her spewing of information at the Saskatoon Jazz Festival.


"I can't believe the things you said onstage tonight." Sara slammed the door of their hotel room. It shut with the exaggeration Sara desired, but it did so without shaking the walls or causing a miniature earthquake in the entire wing. This was no cheap hotel room. The people at the Saskatoon Jazz Festival had really sprung for a nice hotel. This was a wonderful thing in Sara's mind. What was about to go down was not something she wanted the neighbors to hear.

"What did I say?" Maybe Tegan had let a few things slip, things she normally wouldn't talk about, but what did it matter? It was their first show in six months! The fans were excited to see them, and they were excited to play again. So there were a few inappropriate comments. She just wanted to have fun and put on a good show. Sara hadn't seemed upset about anything while she was onstage. In fact, she had smiled in a way that Tegan hadn't seen her do in ages. Her whole face lit up. These last couple of weeks had seemed like the happiest they'd both been in a long while. Why would Sara want to get pissy with her now?

Sara threw Tegan against the nearest wall and pinned her there. Tegan gulped back a gasp of fear, but something felt off, like she shouldn't be afraid.

"Oh, I don't know. How about that story you told of me giving you a massage?"

Sara's grip on Tegan tightened and a knee made firm contact with the inside of Tegan's thigh. It wasn't until then that Tegan saw the lust in Sara's eyes and heard the playful tone underneath the malicious exoskeleton of her words. An 'oh' escaped her lips as Sara's shin came in contact with her center.

"I 'climbed on top of you' to give you a massage? You knew what everyone would think. Just because you deflected afterwards doesn't mean they didn't notice your pause to listen to their catcalls."

Everything Sara said was true. Tegan took a sick pleasure in enticing the audience in the way she had. She knew what their response would be, and she loved how hypocritical her fans were. They claimed to be disgusted by the thought of Tegan and Sara together, and yet they cheered when Tegan herself alluded towards it. A small smirk crossed her lips as she reminisced.

A hard, unexpected slap across the face brought Tegan out of her thoughts.

"Don't you dare smirk!" Sara spat. "You're such a bad girl."

Tegan's cheek burned, stung, and tingled. Her eyes grew red and heavy, and she thought she might start crying from shock. Tegan reached up to caress her cheek, but Sara's hand grabbed Tegan's midway to its destination. With her other hand Sara violently grabbed hold of Tegan's face. Four fingers rested on Tegan's right cheek while Sara's thumb dug into her sore left, pushing Tegan's lips together like a fish.

"Don't you think about crying either. You brought this upon yourself."

Tegan whimpered. Sara gave her the evil eye, telling her to be quiet. Tegan stopped making noise and Sara released her face. White, finger-shaped marks tattooed Tegan's red flesh.

Sara leaned forward and whispered into Tegan's ear, "Good girl." She gave the bent cartilage a small nip, Tegan's reward for her lack of protesting.

But the reward only lasted so long. It was but a moment before Sara remembered what Tegan was being punished for, and there was a whole nother topic that needed to be addressed.

"And do I even need to tell you what was wrong with what you said about Chris?"

Tegan debated answering. A 'no ma'am' rested on her tongue, but Sara's games of dominance required a quiet sub. Vocalization of submission was the easiest way to tick Sara off. It was best to let Sara do the talking.

"Went at it from behind, did he?" Sara continued. "What happened to the days when I was the only one allowed to touch you?" Sara was quiet for a moment, but reiterated the question by humming, "Hmm?" Sara removed her leg from in between Tegan's and gave her sister a slight shove on the shoulder.

All of Sara's questions so far had been rhetorical, and even though Sara made it seem like she wanted an answer, Tegan knew all she really wanted was to yell at her for voicing her opinions. She kept her mouth shut.

When Sara realized that Tegan wasn't going to respond, slightly disappointed, she kept talking. "I'll tell you what happened." Sara slammed her body flush against her sister's, pressing her tightly to the wall, making sure Tegan felt the lump in her jeans. Centimeters separated their faces. "You're nothing but a whore." Sara's breath was hot and unpleasant in her face. Tegan could smell the beer and pizza Sara had had backstage on her words, and she could almost taste them as she breathed in through her mouth, slack jawed.

"On your knees," Sara commanded. When Tegan failed to comply immediately, Sara repeated herself. "I said 'on your knees!'"

Tegan's legs buckled as she dropped her weight. Sara aided in her descent by pushing down roughly on Tegan's skull.

Sara began unfastening her belt as Tegan unzipped and unbuttoned her pants. With their teamwork Sara's jeans were around her ankles in no time. The bulge in her underwear was much more prominent now. Tegan wasted no time in sliding the shaft through the slit in Sara's boxers. With one hand on the base of the cock, Tegan guided the phallus into her mouth. She licked its length, sucked its tip, and bobbed her head up and down expertly as Sara watched from above. The experience Tegan gained giving blow jobs to her boyfriends in high school had stuck with her, and although Sara couldn't feel what she was doing, the sight was arousing enough. Her masculine side was more than happy to watch what was happening. She almost let out a moan, but she remembered that Tegan was being punished. Her sister would get far too much pleasure if Sara expressed her own pleasure.

She grabbed hold of Tegan's long, messy, brown locks and smashed her sister's face into her junk. She knew the deep throating was uncomfortable for Tegan. Even though the point was to cause Tegan discomfort, Sara didn't force it longer than she knew her sister could handle. With her grip on Tegan, Sara unlatched her from the toy with a violent but careful tug. The wet popping sound that came with it pleased Sara more than it should have.

"Did your really think I wanted to come in your mouth? After all the cocks you've sucked? After all the loads you've had shot at your face? You're filth, Tegan. You disgust me."

Tegan secretly loved every minute of this. She loved the way Sara so blatantly expressed what she wanted done to her and what she was going to do to Tegan. The way there was no mercy. The way she was disregarded for Sara's needs. The way Sara's lips curled in a snarl as she listed all the things that made her sick about Tegan. And the one thing she loved more than all the others was the look in Sara's eyes. This was Sara's favorite game, and she couldn't mask her excitement if she wanted to. When Tegan played this game with Sara, it made up for all the times as children that Tegan had gotten her way. It was Sara's turn to control what they did, and Tegan was more than willing to please her sister.

"I think what you need . . . " Sara grabbed Tegan by the collar of her already stretched out striped shirt and pulled her back up to standing position. Sara wanted to look into her sister's eyes as she spoke. "Is a nice, hard pounding to your pussy to remind you who your real lover is."

Sara was unflinching, confident in every word. It turned Tegan on to no end. She let out a heavy breath, and her mouth fell open. She could barely respond as Sara tugged at the hem of her shirt. The fabric was worked off of Tegan's body, and Sara used it as a napkin, wiping away the saliva coating Tegan's cheeks, lips, and chin.

"Now go lay on the bed." Sara nodded her head in the piece of furniture's direction. "And you better be naked by the time I get over there."

Tegan's legs had turned to jelly, but she somehow managed to work across the room, discarding articles of clothing along the way. Sara removed her own shirt and unlaced her bra which felt wrong on her body as she wielded the cock at the same time. She kicked off her jeans and with the last female article of clothing gone, she pulled down her boxers with a new-found male bravado.

She stalked her way towards Tegan, more into this game than ever. Just before she reached the edge of the bed, a pair of soiled panties dropped to the floor. Sara watched them flutter to the ground with the grace of a butterfly and land without a sound. She allowed herself one good look at Tegan's naked figure before hopping onto the bed and climbing atop her sister. "You're lucky you made that, Bitch."

Sara's face hovered over Tegan's. Hot breath ghosted across Tegan's lips. Sara leaned forward just slightly, and Tegan mistook it for a kiss. She puckered her lips, and Sara inched backwards. Tegan straightened out her face, embarrassed, and Sara let out a breathy cackle and shook her head. Without warning, Sara shot forward like a viper, took Tegan's bottom lip between her teeth, and bit. As quickly as she'd come, she'd pulled away. As Tegan's tongue darted out to soothe her lips, she tasted blood.

"Who's your lover, Tee?" Sara asked. Tegan didn't respond. "Who is, Tegan? Say my name. Who is it?"

Each time Sara repeated herself, her words grew more angry. Normally with Sara there was no speaking, but this time the question sounded serious. Taking a risk, but not caring if she had to endure whatever punishment Sara gave her, Tegan answered. "You. You are. It's you . . . Sara."

"That's what I thought," Sara smirked. "Good slut."

Without hesitation, Sara lined herself up with Tegan's center and plunged in. Tegan gasped and held back a moan as Sara buried herself inside of her. The phallus was still wet from Tegan's spit, but Tegan was wet enough that the toy would have gone in with no trouble even if it were bone dry. Sara rolled her hips into Tegan, sliding the cock in and out of her and developed a steady rhythm. Tegan's g-spot was hit as the strap-on's base pressed against Sara's clit.

They were both panting and a sheen of sweat had begun to form on them. A groan passed Sara's lips after a particularly satisfying thrust. The sound of Sara released the moan Tegan had been trying so desperately to hold back.

Sara smiled even though, according to the rules of the game, she should have been upset. Tegan's eyes were closed tight in concentration, so there was no way her slip up had been noticed.

"I'm the only one who fucks you like this, right? I'm the only one who gets your pussy?"

Tegan nodded feverishly, lost in the moment, forgetting what game they were playing just for a moment like Sara had. But Tegan's mistake was caught, and she would be punished for it.

Sara slowed her motion until her body came to a complete stop. Tegan writhed beneath her, trying to gain some friction, but this upset Sara even more. The younger twin pulled out completely and the older whimpered. Another hand came in contact with Tegan's face. The same cheek was struck for the second time. The pain - and pleasure - Tegan received from it multiplied by the power of two.

"You're misbehaving."

Tegan whimpered again. She was so close. She needed Sara to fuck her, touch her, do something, anything.

"Again? I've expressed quite clearly in the past that I don't want to hear your mouth. You've been such a good girl until now. What happened?"

Tegan was tempted to scream her desires. She needed release! But she didn't say it, she couldn't.

"Is it because I'm not like Chris? I'm not fucking you like Chris, so you're not going to show me the respect you show him? Is that it?" Sara lifted her body off of Tegan's and tapped at her sister's legs the way an equestrian taps a horse with his rope to set it in motion. "On all fours."

Tegan obeyed as quickly as she could, anything to get her release faster. Her cunt was open and swollen. Her juices threatened to drip onto the sheets due to gravity.

Sara stuck two fingers at Tegan's slick entrance, collecting the cum there. Tegan moaned at the pressure. Her body shook slightly, and her breasts swayed. A firm hand met Tegan's exposed backside with a smacking sound only created by flesh on flesh. Tegan yelped loudly like a stepped-on puppy and rested herself on her forearms, raising her bum even further in the air. She rested her head, spinning with endorphins, on the pillow.

"I will not have this, Tegan!"

Sara grabbed a fistful of Tegan's hair and pulled, lifting her head from the mattress and arching her back. Sara studied Tegan's spine and the way her skin curled around it. Impressions of her vertebrae could be seen and Sara secretly longed to kiss every single one of them. But now was not the time.

Sara leaned closer. Her words were light as a feather in Tegan's ear, but dense in meaning. "If I hear one more peep out of you, you'll regret it. Do you understand me, Tegan?" Sara yanked Tegan's head up and down, nodding for her. "Good." She released her hold, and Tegan's head dropped back onto the pillow.

Using the two lubricated fingers she'd just removed from Tegan's cunt, Sara pushed slowly into Tegan's tight, pink asshole. Tegan's walls clenched and then loosened around the digits. She pumped in and out a few times before she was satisfied that Tegan was ready. The silicone phallus was drenched in Tegan's juices, and the tip slid right in. Gently, she guided the shaft in. She was met with a bit of resistance, but Tegan relaxed again after getting used the feel of the foreign object inside of her. Slowly, Sara picked up her rhythm again, rocking her hips back and forth. Her movements started small, but the thrusts grew longer and deeper with each stroke. The pace soon picked up, following their heartbeats.

Tegan was in a state of pure bliss. No sound could come from her mouth. No thoughts could form in her head. The delicate waves of euphoria Sara sent through her with every pound and pull at their bodies left Tegan in a state of pure ecstasy. Her fingers latched on to the sheets for dear life, and she bit into the pillow beneath her to muffle her groans as her orgasm washed over her.

Sara's rhythm slowed as Tegan's walls tightened around her cock. Her fingers found themselves on her sister's fuzzy mound. The fruits of her labor poured into Sara's hands like water from a faucet. With a slippery squelch, she pulled out of Tegan and stared at her hand, amazed. "Did you really just come?" Sara asked in complete disbelief.

Tegan gingerly flipped over onto her back, already sore. But a satisfied smile played on her pink lips as she breathed heavily. But the look on Sara's face wasn't one of pleasure or joy. She was just as pissed as she had been earlier, if not more so. Sara was speechless. She couldn't even find the words to express what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry," Tegan apologized.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? I didn't tell you that you could speak, let alone come! Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Tegan couldn't have stopped from coming prematurely if she had wanted to. It had been months since she'd seen Sara besides from working the Revel and Riot booth in San Francisco a couple of weeks beforehand, but they didn't have an opportunity to be together then. They were never alone. Lindsey or Emy or Sarah or someone was always around.

"I'm sorry," Tegan repeated. It was all she could do, even if it was against the rules.

"You're going to be sorry," Sara promised. "Sit up," Sara barked. She wasn't going to allow Tegan to relax or come down from her orgasm peacefully.

Tegan merely propped herself up on her elbows, exhausted.

Sara let out an aggravated sigh. "Well, if you can't even do that, then I guess you'll have to stand up. Come on." She placed a hand on Tegan's lower back and ushered her out of the bed. Tegan's muscles screamed at her not to move, but there was nothing she could do to stop Sara in this state. Sara led her sister to the wall like a lamb to the slaughter, their hands intertwined. Sara rested her small frame against the wall, her back flushed against the cool plaster. "Get on your knees."

Tegan did so for the second time that day. She panted as she tried to slow her heart rate and waited for Sara's commands.

"Out of breath now, are we?" Sara noticed the heaving of her sister's beautiful, creamy chest. "Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to come prematurely without permission."

Tegan tilted her head up to look at Sara as she spoke, but Sara pushed it back down. Tegan was now staring straight into Sara's erection. "I don't want to see your filthy face, whore. Now unstrap me."

Tegan set to work on unbuckling the leather straps around Sara's waist. She expertly tugged them off, exposing Sara's sex to the air. Cum coated the outside of Sara's shaved lips. She was soaked, and Tegan could smell it. Tegan's mouth became as wet as Sara was. Saliva formed on her tongue in anticipation, but she daren't move before Sara instructed her to.

"Now, you're going to be a good little whore and eat me out." Sara reached down and played with the light curls on the back of Tegan's neck. "And I don't want you to come up until I've come as hard as you did. Got it?"

Tegan answered by pressing her hungry mouth against Sara's mound. Her tongue ran across Sara's slit, gathering all the overflowing juices before dipping between her folds. She flicked her tongue over Sara's erect clit rapidly. As more lubrication flushed out of Sara, Tegan advanced lower, sticking her tongue in Sara's sopping, willing center and bobbing her head, keeping her tongue firm and trying to reach as deep as she could. Sara grabbed another fistful of Tegan's hair, and pulled her closer, smashing her sister's nose against her clit. Tegan took this as a sign that Sara was in the fast lane towards orgasm. It wouldn't take much considering all they'd already done. She snaked her tongue back up to Sara's clit and filled the emptiness inside her with two fingers. The digits' strokes were deeper than her tongue's could ever be, and she was effortlessly able to hit Sara's sweet spot with every thrust. Sara moaned even louder as Tegan's tongue danced figure eights around her clit. Tegan slipped a third finger into her sister, and it was all Sara needed to achieve bliss.

"Fuck! Oh, Tegan!"

Sara pooled in her hands, and Tegan happily lapped up the excess fluid. After Sara had rode out her orgasm and the waves of pleasure stopped ripping through her body, Tegan pulled away. Sara played with Tegan's messy locks as if petting a dog who had obeyed its master's commands.

"Now use that loose tongue of yours to clean your fingers."

One by one Tegan licked each of the fingers on her right hand clean, even the ones that hadn't been inside of Sara. They'd gotten wet even sitting on the sidelines. She sucked on them dramatically, looking Sara in the eye and making sure she saw. She cleaned her palm like a cat, with wide, broad strokes of her tongue. Sara watched, eyes fixated on Tegan's actions, obviously pleased.

"Good girl. Why don't you go to bed now, or you're going to be even more sore in the morning."

Tegan rose and took Sara's hand in her own wet one. "Only if you come with me."

The game was over, Tegan was free to speak and they both smiled. Sara placed a gentle kiss to Tegan's lips, a contradiction to everything they'd been through, and they walked back to bed together.


End file.
